


Gift for Yukwon

by funkylilwriter



Category: Block B
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tongue Piercings, blowjob, that sounds stupid but bear with me, tongue piercing as the main plot point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: Taeil gets home with a surprise gift for his loving boyfriend.





	Gift for Yukwon

It had been so long since Yukwon had had the place to himself. He was having a great time by himself, having a small dance party and singing at the top of his lungs in his underwear and the shirt he slept in, before he settled down to read.

God, it had been so long since he’d sat down to read _anything_. It was odd not being busy with a packed schedule for months on end, but it had its perks.

Yukwon was having such a good time that he hardly noticed his boyfriend’s prolonged absence. He only became aware of it when he heard the doorbell ringing; he stood to open the door and threw a glance at the clock, noticing how late it had gotten.

Before even stepping into the apartment Taeil pulled Yukwon into a tight hug.

“Woah, hey,” Yukwon hummed, happily hugging back.

Taeil was in an odd mood. Not bad by any means, just odd. He kept glancing at Yukwon with a small, knowing smile while he put away his jacket and bag.

“I made dinner,” Yukwon called out to Taeil, who was in the bathroom, returning to his couch and his book.

He was very curious to see what Taeil’s strange mood would result in, but he wasn’t going to push it. It was more interesting that way, letting Taeil come to him.

And so he did. The elder slowly made his way over, tugging the sleeves of his sweater over his hands as he often did when he was either anxious or excited.

Yukwon pretended not to be looking at him. He kept his gaze on the book before him, even though he had stopped reading long ago.

Taeil stood in front of Yukwon for a second, before grabbing the book and tossing it to the side.

Yukwon slowly lifted his gaze. “Yes...?”

Taeil didn’t hesitate a second. He straddled Yukwon’s lap and pulled him into a kiss, holding onto the front of the younger’s shirt.

Yukwon couldn’t say he was surprised, but he was taken aback nonetheless. Taeil being this eager... It either meant that he was really horny or something really good had happened.

Yukwon shifted, slightly lifting his hips. Nope, Taeil wasn’t yet hard, but it was that tiny movement that made the elder jolt. Yukwon smiled into the kiss, letting Taeil do as he pleased.

Taeil shifted so that he could appear taller than Yukwon. He lifted his hand and pulled on the younger’s hair to deepen the kiss. His eagerness was showing in the action, the way he shoved his tongue between Yukwon’s lips and sucked on his bottom lip.

Yukwon did not mind at all. He nearly smiled into the kiss, when he felt something unfamiliar against his own tongue. Some kind of a small bud, spit slick and cold the first time it made contact.

The unfamiliarity of it made Yukwon pull back suddenly, looking at Taeil with slight confusion on his face. He saw Taeil’s knowing little smirk growing into a gummy grin.

And it hit him.

“Oh my god,” he gasped. “You did it!? You took my advice, you made it?”

Taeil nodded.

“Show me!”

Taeil stuck out his tongue, the piercing getting caught between his teeth as he showed it off.

“It’s gorgeous,” Yukwon said softly. “I knew it would look good on you!”

It had started some months ago. Taeil had snapped and decided on a whim to get all kinds of piercings on both his ears, on top of the ones he already had. Then Yukwon jumped in, giving him more and more ideas. So now he had two matching ones under his collarbones, a septum piercing, a bellybutton one and now the newest one that Yukwon had been talking about for weeks. A tongue piercing.

Yukwon was delighted.

“I can’t stop playing with it,” Taeil said, smiling brightly. “Probably because it’s so accessible.”

Yukwon watched as his boyfriend played with his new toy, rolling it around and pulling it with his teeth.

“Come on, kiss me again,” Yukwon said, grabbing the front of Taeil’s sweater to pull him in.

That time Yukwon had his fun with Taeil’s new toy as well, rolling the piercing around and letting Taeil trace it along his upper lip. It was an interesting experience.

Not that it wasn’t always the case, but Yukwon would now look forward to kissing Taeil even more.

Neither of them wanted to pull away, tirelessly fighting for the upper hand, lacing the kiss with playful bites.

But eventually they ran out of breath and had to pull away to catch some. Both were smiling in pure exhilaration.

Yukwon was tracing Taeil’s side with a gentle hand, having slipped it under the rim of the baggy sweater. The touch made the elder shudder; he seemed to melt completely under it as he lazily played with a strand of Yukwon’s hair.

Yukwon leaned in to trail warm kisses down Taeil’s neck, along the purple wings of his bat tattoo.

“You know what I’ve always wanted?” He whispered against Taeil’s skin. This too made him shiver.

It was so amusing to Yukwon, how sensitive his boyfriend was.

“What?” Taeil questioned in a trembly voice.

Yukwon straightened up, smiling as he brushed his thumb over Taeil’s bottom lip.

“I’ve always wondered what _this_ ,” he slid his thumb between Taeil’s lips to brush over the piercing, letting the elder suck on his finger, “feels like on my cock.”

Taeil’s lips curled into a sly smile, letting Yukwon’s thumb out of his mouth. He graced the younger with one more quick, sloppy kiss before he moved off of Yukwon’s lap and sank to his knees, settling between the younger’s open thighs.

Yukwon was already half hard by then. His current outfit was making things easier for Taeil – no pants in the way.

He palmed Yukwon through his briefs, making the younger’s hips twitch needily.

Yukwon was edgy and horny, he just wanted to feel Taeil’s mouth around him and how he would make use of the new piercing.

But he knew that he had to be patient. Taeil _hated_ impatience, he liked to have control and to take things _painfully_ slowly.

On the other hand when Yukwon was on top, he didn’t let Taeil catch a breath.

Now, however, they were playing by Taeil’s rules.

The elder worked on riling him up – _as if Yukwon wasn’t fucking whipped already_ – and only when he was satisfied with the intensity of the younger’s trembling did he pull down his underwear.

Heart beating fast, Yukwon shifted to the edge of the couch, making himself more accessible.

Taeil was already frowning at the apparent eagerness. He bit down on Yukwon’s thigh, beginning to suck a hickey into the sensitive skin.

Yukwon at first yelped, but a second later the little pained noise melted away into a soft moan. He didn’t mind the marking, not at all, but the message was clear.

“Sorry hyung,” he whispered, balling his fists and keeping them firmly by his thighs. He knew that if he didn’t, he’d try to rush things and Taeil would not appreciate it. Yukwon wasn’t going to lose this blowjob.

Taeil didn’t quite respond to Yukwon’s apology, just clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“Patience. Let me,” he said.

Yukwon nodded, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. He kept chewing on it as Taeil finally gave him some attention.

Trailing kisses up Yukwon’s inner thigh, he reached the base of his cock. Then he kissed further up, slowly, until he reached the head, taking it between his lips.

Taeil was only giving light suckles which frustrated the hell out of Yukwon because he could not yet feel the piercing.

Taeil was very careful, working with his lips as to not give Yukwon too much. Perhaps he was testing his patience as well.

But Yukwon was used to this kind of teasing. He would not snap.

Scratch that.

Taeil pulled back a little, only to lick along the entire length, sending shivers up Yukwon’s spine. He felt it, the little bud dragging along his cock and being pressed into his slit because Taeil was absolutely merciless.

A desperate little noise slipped past Yukwon’s lips and he threw his head back, tensing with the struggle to stay still. He nearly reached out, but he knew better especially now that Taeil was starting to actually give him what he’d wanted.

“Oh fuck,” Yukwon said shakily.

Taeil smiled proudly. To reward the younger he finally took him into his mouth fully.

Yukwon let out a needy, desperate moan.

Taeil glanced up through his lashes, giving a nearly innocent look as he bobbed his head, but the fake innocence melted away as soon as he pulled away, going back to sucking on the head because he was an asshole and a tease. Taeil’s next look was nothing short of malicious. He used his tongue skilfully, something Yukwon may not have quite appreciated before there was the little bud pressing down on his skin.

Well of course he hadn’t since he most liked to restrain Taeil and mercilessly fuck his mouth; anything else made him extremely edgy.

And Taeil loved to deny him. Just like now; Yukwon was trembling, keeping his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to watch Taeil’s work – it would make things worse. Because _god_ Taeil looked so pretty deepthroating him.

Yukwon completely crumbled when Taeil decided to suck the life right out of him through his dick. He slid down fully, lips wrapped around the base prettily and he worked his throat, pressing his tongue – and thereby the piercing – to Yukwon’s skin. Taeil choked a little but didn’t back down.

“Hyung,” Yukwon muttered. “ _Please, please_...”

Taeil slid off to catch a breath and proceeded to give him tiny kitten licks, each sending electricity through Yukwon’s body with every time the piercing made contact.

Yukwon snapped; he couldn’t stay still anymore. He reached out and laced his fingers in Taeil’s hair – even though it was too short for proper hair pulling, it was the perfect length to hold him down.

Yukwon shifted, standing from the couch to get into a more stable position. He held onto the armrest of the couch, turning Taeil around. The elder was whining disapprovingly, but there was no going back now. He threw Yukwon one last angry glance before the younger pulled Taeil down on his cock.

And from then on it was Yukwon’s rules – with Taeil clutching the rim of the younger’s shirt for balance, but mostly letting himself be held as he was. He couldn’t deny it felt good, especially with the loud moans spilling from Yukwon’s lips as he used Taeil’s mouth.

This way, Yukwon’s way, it didn’t take him long to be pushed over the edge, tugging Taeil down, moaning out with pleasure.

Taeil didn’t pull away until he’d swallowed as much as he could, which, for someone as experienced as him was nearly all. He slid off with a small ‘pop’ sending one last shudder up Yukwon’s spine as the piercing dragged up along his length.

Taeil stayed on the ground for a second, taking a moment to catch his breath. Yukwon pulled him up, embracing him securely.

“I love you so fucking much,” the younger whispered, littering kisses up Taeil’s jaw, all over his cheeks and lips.

“I love you too,” Taeil responded through giggles. “Even though you are a dumdum. You do realize that you fucking me like that defeats the purpose of all the dick sucking?”

Yukwon shrugged one shoulder, sitting back down with Taeil snuggled in his lap. “I know... But I can’t help it, you drive me crazy. And you’re _so slow_ ,” he accused.

“It’s more fun that way!” Taeil hummed, nudging him. “You impatient child.”

Yukwon grinned. “Shut up, you love me.”

“Did I not just say that?” Taeil shook his head and kissed his boyfriend again.


End file.
